Death Is Not The End
by Ingradera
Summary: One man loses everything, and blames himself. He believes he has lost him forever, so he is sent back to hell to try to move on, to try and get him to talk, and surprisingly it works. But what happened if it was all a lie, just some horrible trick? Will everything return to normal, with them being able to trust each other, or will it all fall apart? Not slash rated M for torture
1. Returning To Hell

**Disclaimer: I am not a middle aged man, so therefore I own nothing**

**Warnings: slightly gory nightmares and memories of pain**

**Please enjoy**

K-Unit walked into the sergeant's office, just to find out that they weren't the only ones that had been called to see him. The person that arrived before them was someone who they all truly believed that they would never see again. Fox.

The three soldiers crowded around the door for what felt like minuets, but was really only seconds, staring at their ex teammate, who just carried on looking intently at a small, almost invisible crack on the wall, ignoring their very presence.

"Finally," the sergeant barked at us, "Fox is going to be spending a bit of time with us, so I and his current bosses thought it would be a good idea to place him with you lot, since you were a team before, and you keep scaring off every new recruit that you are given."

"But sir," Snake said carefully, "Wasn't Fox binned?"

The men had already had their suspicions about this story, as they had seen Fox and Cub a few times, either both or just Cub looking a little worse for wear, but they had never been told what had happened, and most of the SAS had their own unbelievable theories.

A small smile crossed the older man's lips, "Well I will leave it to Fox to tell you all about that, after you've signed this of course." Once he finished talking, he handed around three identical pieces of paper, which when the unit got them they could see that they were all copies of the Official Secrets Act. As the men read through them before signing, they began to wonder what was really going on here, and what Fox had gotten himself into in the few years he was missing, while the pokerfaced man sat behind the desk look at the MI6 agent, a flicker of worry flashing across his face, gone as fast as it appeared, so no one knew it had ever been there.

The papers were handed back, and the sergeant neatly folded them and put them into a brown envelope, before he looked up to the men again, "Fox is now able to tell you anything he wishes to, just don't force it out of him, he will tell you when he's ready, but if you need to know something, because it's messing up with his health or if it's messing up with is performance, then tell me, I'll see how much you need it before I let you know. Now scram, go get your sleep, you've got lots planned for tomorrow."

As they were walking out of the building, out into the rain, almost missing the nearly silent apology thrown in Foxes direction, who once again showed no sign of hearing anything.

What has happened to him to make him so closed off, Snake thought to himself, _he used to be so full of life, almost as insane as Eagle when he wants to be. What o Earth could have happened to him._

They walked to the huts, an awkward silence falling over them; questions swimming around their heads, and yet they were all too scared of what Foxes would be if they said something. The moment they walked go into their hut, Fox walked straight to the fifth bed in the room, which had three years ago belonged to their unofficial fifth member. Cub. He laid down and fell asleep almost immediately.

Once they were sure he wasn't going to wake the other three men began to talk between themselves.

"What do you think has happened to Cub if Fox is so messed up like this?" Snake asked worried about his old friend.

"I really don't know, but I think we should listen to what the sarg said and not push him to tell us anything. He already looks broken as it is, I don't want us to be responsible for having him shatter completely on us." Wolf answered, a miniscule amount of fear seeping into his words.

Eagle was being unusually quiet for once, but that wasn't much of a surprise, because every time he was worried of scared he would stay quiet, not knowing what to say. From that moment they made a silent pact to keep an eye out of their team mate, and to keep him safe, from others and himself.

_I sprinted down the abandoned street as fast as my legs could take me and faster yet, trying to get away from the shadows and the face of the 17 year old that haunted me. Eventually I found myself at the edge of the Thames, looking down at the polluted murky water, and the teenagers body that looked up at me, with unseeing dead eyes, the only part of him that were almost recognisable. The rest of his body, his face were shredded parts of his skin folding away form the bone, his limbs facing out in unnatural angles, showing the physical markers of the excruciating pain he must have lived through before his death._

_Slowly the face turned towards me, dead lips mouthing words, that couldn't have been heard anywhere other than my head._

"_You killed my Ben, you could have saved me, you should have saved me, but no you killed me. It's all your fault, you should have been the one to die not me, I could have just stayed out of it and they would have left me alone. They wouldn't have know it was me, I would be alive now. But no! I'm dead! And it's all your fault! YOU KILLED ME BEN! YOU KILLED ME!"_

I woke up, my throat hurting from screaming and crying out Alex's name, to find three very worry looking soldiers looking down at me, with unasked questions twinkling in their eyes. Unfortunately I should have seen this coming. They wanted answers.

Honestly I would like to tell them, it would get everything out of me, all of the guilt, all of the pain from the last month, but when I opened my mouth to try and tell then, no words came out, just a choked sob. Their faces betrayed their silent disappointment to not getting answers, but one day they will; when I can deal with talking about his death, but I don't think that will be for a while yet. To be honest I could bare talking at the moment, just in case anything slipped out, and also because I was scared that I would break completely if I spoke about what had happened, or what happened at all, so when they realised that I didn't want to talk, they backed away and we all got ready for a long day at camp.

It hurts.

Everything hurt.

The pain was almost unbearable, it took all of myself control to not scream or cry, my throat was already raw from the screams of pure pain than were extracted some time before, and tears burned my eyes no matter how much I tried to blink them away. I must look ridicules to my tortures, who I knew were watching through one of the many cameras installed in my concrete prison, but right now I had gone past caring.

_Why hadn't they killed me yet? Why was I still alive on the border of death? What did they want from me this time? How long would this hell last for before my body gives in or they stop?_ Questions swam in my head, all begging to be the first to be answered, and yet all were ignored. I had stopped praying for help long ago, knowing that no one would come for me now; they all thought I was dead.

_I need to escape_, I thought to myself before falling unconscious once again.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed, and I will update next Sunday. Okay now time for the normal and expected plea, please review and tell me what you think. **

**~Ingradera**


	2. Revolations

**Warnings: Torture**

**Disclaimer****: Guess what everyone? Nothing belongs to me :O**

K-Unit

They walked as a unit towards the mess hall for the slop that somehow managed to call itself food, silence once again descending between them, as no one knew what to say. Snake took a deep breath before moving next to Fox, and muttering, "You know what you're ready to talk, you can tell us anything, we won't judge you, and you never know it may help you."

Gratitude flitted across his face for a moment, before the emotionless mask returned, "Thanks Snake, it's just hard you know. I can't even bring myself to think about it right now."

"How about you start with your nightmare?" He asked the MI6 agent.

"Maybe later, we're here," was his response as they walked into the mess hall, joining the queue to get their breakfast.

Once they were sat down the silence returned, only to be broken by the noise around them, and Eagle's constant attempts to make conversation. Just before they were about to put their plates away, Bear from T-Unit came across to them shouting, "So you've decided to make a reappearance have you then Foxy? Whose gona be next eh? That brat Cub?"

Everyone in the room but Bear could see how Fox's hands curled themselves into tight fists, but instead of lashing out at the solider, he stood up taking his plate with him, tidied it away and stormed out. Snake jumped to his feat and followed him, while the rest of the hall was sat in shock, as it was very unusual for Fox to let something like that slide. MI6 must really have changed him, thought Wolf to himself.

Outside Fox sat down at the foot of a large pine tree, with Snake by his side. He sighed before realising that Snake was part of his unit, he could trust him, and they had been close before he left to join '6, and beside he really did want to tell someone, just he didn't know how much he could bare the say.

"They are about Cub," He choked out.

"How do you mean? Your nightmares?" Snake asked looking at him in shock, but that was all he was able to ask before the rest of their unit found them.

"What are you two doing out here, we need to be in the lecture hall in two minutes, they have called an emergency meeting, and apparently Mrs Jones herself has come down to deliver it."

"Shit" muttered Snake before he got up, helping Fox up as he did so, "Any idea what it's about?"

"Nope," Eagle replied popping the p.

"How are you doing Fox?" Asked Wolf sounding awkward.

Snake looked towards his friend, who saw the question in his eyes and nodded slightly, the movement wasn't missed and the medic turned to his unit leaded, "He's coping barely, but whatever happened it's about Cub, or at least I'm guessing since his nightmare are about him, am I right?" He finished turning once again to Fox who gave a small nod.

Wolf cursed under his breath, fearing the worst about their youngest team member, because no matter how hard he acted, he always worried about that kid and what kind of trouble he would be getting himself into next. Eventually they found themselves outside of the hall, a minuet late, and yet surprisingly when they let themselves in, they didn't get the normal telling off that they would have, instead the Sergeant motioned for them to come sit at the front with him, and they did as they were told.

"Great everyone is here," Said Mrs Jones from the front of the room, looking out into the sea of SAS soldiers, "Yesterday the Royal and General bank received a tape which I will be showing you know, Agent Daniels you are free to leave whenever you feel you need to, and I would also like to inform you that this was filmed a week after Alex's body was fished out of the Thames." She said, a miniscule amount of emotions weaving its way into her words.

Fox's head snapped up at this putting two and two together, and for once making a perfect four, as play was pressed…

Tom Harris

Slowly I made my way into the English class room, grief weighing my movement down, as I made my way to Alex's set instead of my own, unaware of the stares directed towards me. Almost as soon as I was seated, a tall athletic looking man danced gracefully into the room, and sat himself behind the teacher's desk, messing around on the computer.

Jacob, one of the more popular students decided to voice the curiously that was attacking most of the students, "Urm, who are you?"

The man looked up from whatever he was doing, with a dangerous grin across his face, and I knew instantly that whoever he was he had something to do with Alex._ I guess he didn't get the memo that the super spy is dead_, I thought to myself.

"Well your normal teacher died, something about a bullet to the head or something along those lines, so I thought I would come and show you a little video I made about one of your classmates." He looked around the room, until his eyes landed on me, and the grin grew, "Any guessed on who it's about?" He asked.

"Alex. Alex Rider." I found myself saying, causing all eyes to turned to me, and many people looked at me as thought I was crazy.

"Who in their right mind would make a documentary about that druggie?" Julia, another popular asked

I muttered, just loud enough for the room to hear, "Most of the people Alex dealt with were out of their minds."

"You wound me Harris," Said the man at the front of the room, with an undetectable accent in mock hurt.

"Of course this would all be your fault Tom." Spat Derrick.

"Yes!" Exclaimed the mad man, "It's loaded."

At this he pressed play, and the whole class became silent as they watched…

Alex - during the time of the video

The attached the chains hanging from the ceiling tightly around my wrist, and snapped the ones on the floor painfully around my ankles. My entire body complained in unison, as it they pulled against all of the injuries that were beginning to heal from when I first got there. In had been weeks or months since I had last seen my torture, the only human contact I had gotten in that time was the silent unnamed man who brought my food once every two days.

"Well hello again their Alex, I hope you don't mind me filming this little meeting, I just believe that it will be a nice surprise for your unit, the SAS, and school friends to see. Technically we're doing you a favour here, because when you die, the people who you once thought of as friends will know who you really are, and all that you did, isn't that right?" He didn't even pause from me to answer, and I was too weak to show my shock to this news even if I wanted to, "Oh and something that you may find interesting Alex, your body was fished out of the Thames last week, everyone who cared about you thing that you are dead, and all it took was some plastic surgery and some meddling with DNA, and they buy the whole thing, shows how much faith they have in you."

I didn't even bother raising my head, until the whip came down painfully, all nine strands hitting my back at the same time, and I bit my lip hard as I felt my back being ripped open, pulling off the scabs that had formed.

"You shall look at me while I'm talking to you do you hear me?"

Unluckily for my staying silent wasn't the response he was looking for, as the whip was brought down many more times onto my raw flesh, until the screams escaped from my mouth. The moment they did, the whip vanished as he picked up a scalpel instead, bringing it down to my left cheek. One of his hands held my face still, while the other maundered the blade around as he carved a scorpion into me. Then he proceeded to beat me with a combination of his fists and boots, once again only stopping when he succeeded in pulling agonising screams from me. For a few moments I thought it was over, and I hung my head, embarrassed about what had been recorded, and embarrassed that the only item of clothing that I was wearing were my ripped, bloodstained boxers, so all of my scars were on show to whoever was viewing this. Soon the man retuned, this time with what looked like a small deliberator in his hands, which he attached over the bullet wound, and the other somewhere further down my chest. The voltage started off small for only short periods of time, but it was soon increased as what the time it was left to shock me for, and screams were extracted much sooner, but this time he didn't stop, didn't listen to my begging and pleading, he just made it worse and worse, until pain blinded me, and I blacked out.

Freezing water was splashed across my body, dragging my unceremoniously from oblivion, back into a world of pain and torment. Glancing towards the camera, I noticed that it was still playing, and I also realised that I had been stripped of my remaining dignity as I hung there pitifully naked, waiting for the next round of pain to commence.

Luckily this time I passed out sooner, cutting off my pleads and the unbearable pain, that the sadist found fun to inflict upon me for no apparent reason. Unknown to me at the time, the camera was switched off, and I was dragged back to my room, the guards were ordered not to give me any food for the rest of that week, only a small cup of dirty water once a day.

Right now all I wanted to do was die; to escape this place; escape the torture. I gave in.

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed and I'm glad that you enjoy this.**

**Please review pretty, pretty please **

**~Ingradera**


	3. Worry

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Alex Rider, and anyway, we all know how he hates to be controlled, so would he really appreciate being owned?**

**Warning: Torture**

**A/N: Do you think that the rating should be changed, because of all the torture, there won't be as much later on, but next chapter there shall be a lot. Let me know what you think. I'm sorry for the late update, my laptop has decided that it would be funny to start crashing on my while I'm writing something, and I keep forgetting to save at regular intervals, but to make it up to you, I may be updating a bit more often, since I've got some extra time on my hands, and I can't manage to not write for long periods of time.**

**Anyway, on to the chapter, I hope you like.**

**O:O:O:O:O**

Tom

When the film stopped, just after a lifeless Alex had been dragged from the room that had been freshly painted with his blood, I was numb, I didn't know what to think, what to feel. Here I had just sat and watched my best friend, who apparently isn't as dead as everybody thinks, being tortured, and having any form of dignity striped away from his limp body. It took all of my will power to not empty my stomach there and then, all over the classroom floor, and by looking at the shocked, and discussed faces of my peers, it wasn't hard to believe that they were doing the same.

A malicious grin spread across the man's face, before he clapped his hands, looking absolutely delighted with himself, but then again he probably was, especially if he was working with those sadistic psychopaths. "Well then," he said cheerfully, removing the disk from the tray, before pocketing it, "I hoped you enjoyed the movie, I know that you must have found it enlightening, who ever knew that druggy Rider was a spy for MI6, and that he is involved in crime, but not in the way you all think." If it was possible the smirk grew, and became more threatening at the same time, "Oh wait, it didn't say that in the little film did it? Aww well c'est la vie (**such is life**). If you have any more questions, why not ask Harris over there, I'm certain he knows more that he's letting on aren't you?" By now the whole of his attention had been focused on me, and what with the twit loving the sound of his own voice so much, he continued before I could respond, even if I had it in me to, "Anyway, I expect you all in school next week, as their shall be a live show on behalf of SCORPIA."

With those words, he left, and all the hope that I had built up came crumbling down. _Anyone but them,_ I found myself thinking. Slicing through the silence that had fell around the room, the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day, but even then everyone was too shocked to move, not even Derrick was able to come out with some snide or sarcastic comment. The thought of the live show that was mentioned, brought morbid curiosity to the minds of everyone else, while all it brought to me was fear. If that is what they would do to Alex as a taster for us, what were they planning for the real thing, and would he make it out alive?

**O:O:O:O:O**

Snake

Even thought it was awful to watch, but the film actually cleared up a few things for me and the rest of my unit, as did watching Fox's expressions and body language throughout, even thought the changes were barely noticeable, and impossible if you didn't know what to look for. Looking back at the screen I watched as the steel blade was dragged though thought his already bloody, ripped skin, digging deep into him, blood welding up as soon as the blade was moved. However it didn't make the teen cry out or beg for mercy as it would anyone else, he had obviously been trying his best to hold back the pleads and the screams, but the pain had gotten too much and he had to let it out, but now just by looking at him, you could see he was exhausted, completely at his limit, and yet they kept going, carving intricate designs into his scared flesh, as his eyes slowly drooped once more, and I yet again found myself worrying if he would wake up, because being a medic, I know the many people had died from much less.

The moment the screen had stopped showing us it's offending images, I grabbed hold of Fox's arm, dragging him carefully outside, and into the woods, so that I could try and get some answers from his, as I already knew that he wanted to share, but he didn't trust us, and he didn't know how to open up. Silently Wolf and Eagle walked behind us, but we both knew they were there, even if they didn't make their presence known until we were further into the woods, away from any prying eyes. As soon as I let go of my friends arm, he sunk to the ground, pulling his knees up, while wrapping his arms around them.

Kneeling down so that I was his height, I looked at him, worry for both of the MI6 agents shown clearly on my face, as I asked him what the nightmares entailed, thinking it was the safer option at the moment. Slowly Fox began to open up to us, speaking about how dead everything felt after he had been informed at the fact that they had found his body, and then he went on to tell us about how he was too young, that he shouldn't be involved in all of this, which surprised us. Yes in the video Cub did seem younger that we had ever seen him, with a more innocent quality that was long lost, but he was what, 24? 22? We were younger than that when we joined the army, before being selected for the SAS, we entered the Army at 19, and he was 19 when he first came here wasn't he? Or was it 17? So doing the smart thing, I asked how only Cub was.

"He turned 19 almost 3 weeks ago, so he would have been with SCORPIA when it happened…"

His voice dropped off at the end, but I couldn't really pay attention, doing the maths quickly in my head I worked out that he would have been 14 when he first came here, 14 when he snowboarded down the Alps on an ironing board.

Now that was just messed up beyond belief.

After that we didn't get much out of him only that the worse missions that he had ever gone on, where Cub's, and he was just sent to giving him some help, that almost everyone he had ever cared about ended up dead, killed just to get to him, that he had no family by his 16th birthday, that he had been held capture and tortured for the last two months, that he was still alive, that he had faced worse. No one knew what to say, we ended up going back to the barracks in silence, and that night it wasn't only just Fox who had nightmares about the young blond, from what was said in the morning, we all dreamt of his torture, about how far they would go, about if he would make it out alive.

One thing is for sure, as soon as we get that boy out of there, we're all going to need intense theory for a long, long time.

**O:O:O:O:O**

**A/N: Sorry, a short chapter, but I shall update soon. I was going to add the live show in here, but then I realised I don't know who's point of view to do it from, so what do you think, Alex? Tom? Or somebody else. Please review and let me know what you would like. Once again huge sorry for a late update, and I think that the next chapter will be quite a bit longer than this. I hope you enjoyed, until next time XD**

**Oh and ice cream for all who review, follow, or favorite****.**

**-Ingradera**


	4. A Lesson On Pain

**Disclaimer: Sorry, not mine.**

**Warnings: Torture, language.**

**A/N: Last chapter at the end I put theory, but I meant to put therapy, sorry. Thank you to Elandil who gave me an idea on how to torture Alex. Also in the last chapter I said that Alex was 19, if that was so he wouldn't be at school still, so take that as 18 please, so he's in his last year of six form.**

**O:O:O:O:O**

Tulip Jones (one week later)

"Ms Jones we've got a hit," Crawley shouted as he burst into my office, "They've just entered England and they seem to be heading to Brooklyn High School."

"Good work, I'll call the sergeant and try and get a unit sent in." I responded, not even looking up from my paperwork, but inside I was praying that they wouldn't hurt Alex too bad and that we could get to him in time.

"Wasn't K Unit placed on leave after watching the video?"

"Yes they shall be informed and sent in."

He nodded his head to show that he heard and left leaving me to inform everyone that he may have been found.

**O:O:O:O:O**

Tom

Most of my English was still shook up from the big revolutions, whether it be from the torture they were forced to witness, or if they were still trying to soak in the fact that all this time Alex has been vanishing, for the last four years of his life he's been a spy, and all the injuries that he came back with were all from saving his country, and on top of all of that, the way he acted while he was on screen seemed to scream out that this wasn't the first time that he's been through that. I was starting to hope that the psycho was just trying to scare us more by saying that we were going to watch it live. But that was until we were all dragged down to a whole school assembly.

When we entered into the hall, I was surprised to see it was empty other than students and staff, all chatting loudly wondering what was going to on. Well not all were talking, around 26 of us were sat in silence, fearing to worst. Soon the doors flew open; men and women all dressed in black came charging in, lining the aisles between students, guns on show, and waiting to be used at the slightest opportunity. Once they were all in place, three men came out with trolleys trailing in front of them, one with sharp blades and blunt objects, another with defibrillators, bets and whips, and the final had a $*!t load of water, and even what looked like a stove.

The majority of the sound had left the room at this point, but when the doors opened for the third and final time, silence engulfed us all, as everyone was too terrified to speak, and also curious to what would happen. Trapped between six assassins stood a beaten and broken Alex Rider, just wearing a dirty baggy pair of jogging bottoms. Just looking at him you could see how much pain he had been through already, and luckily it seemed like his last beating was the one we witnessed, and his cuts seemed to have scabbed over, and his bruises looked older. Chains were dangling from both his hands and feet, making movement even harder for the teenage spy. One of the many henchmen picked up some device from one of the trolleys, and through it up into the air, where it stuck to the ceiling. Alex was quickly maneuvered underneath it, so that it could be attached to his ankles, and tightened so he hung there upside down in front of us all**,** sorrow shining though his dim, dead eyes.

And then the pain began.

**O:O:O:O:O**

Alex

Hanging there before everyone I used to know, I couldn't bring myself to meet any of their eyes, or to even search for Tom to try and silently convince him that everything will be okay; I knew that would just make him worry more. Before I was brought in I was informed that if I fought against them they would take it out of the students, killing them one by one until I cooperated, but I also knew if I didn't fight but kept my mouth shut, they would just hurt me, and that I could deal with, so my secret would stay just that. A secret.

Looking down, or in this case up, I saw the belt being put around my waist, and I could feel the box digging into the small of my back. Sensing my eyes, the man looked down and shot me the signature sadistic smile that all henchmen knew too well.

"This little Alex," he said making me flinch, and a wave of guilt hit me, "Will send a jolt of electricity though you every fifteen minutes, as well as whenever you move around a bit too much."

_Great!_ I found myself thinking.

Bringing out one of their sharper knives they started the ritual of carving intercut patterns into my exposed flesh, and sometimes when he got more annoyed at my lack of answerers he would stab thought my trousers, causing the blood to run down the length of me. The pain was like nothing I had ever felt before, destroying everything in its path; burning away any thoughts or reason in a few short seconds. It took all that I had not to scream out every time his hands came towards me, the whimpers and sobs still escaped, much to my annoyance.

**O:O:O:O:O**

?

I stood at the back, gun in hand, dressed completely in black, as I watched unmoving as Alex was tortured before my very eyes. Even from the back of the room I could see the pain shining through his face every time the blade was sliced through his delicate, abused skin, shredding the scabs that were held there before. After each fifteen minuet jolt of electricity the ba****d would change his ways to inflict pain. Once the first shock was sent through the teenage body, questions were no longer asked, as it was soon found out that they would receive no answers. Blade was swapped to bat, and then bat to flame. By the time the flames licked away at Alex's body, screams echoed through the room, cutting even the most hardened assassin deep, and me more than most.

I could take no more!

Rising my good, I shot down each and every one of the henchmen, being careful not to hit any innocents in the process, killing everyone before they even knew what hit them. Students and staff members cowered underneath their seats, afraid that I would turn on them next. But I didn't. I lowered my gun and shredding my mask, I slowly made my way across to the stage, and to the once innocent that hung there, bordering on unconsciousness. Taking him down, I held him gently in my arms, speaking to him so that he had something to hold onto, telling him to stay with me; telling him that I wouldn't leaving him again.

Slowly his dead but pain filled eyes looked up at me, and just before he passed out in my arms, I could see that he recognised who I was.

**O:O:O:O:O**

Snake

We were all at Fox's apartment when we got the call telling us to make our way to Brooklyn High School, so we quickly got a gear and jumped into Wolf's jeeps, as he shouted instructions at us the entire way, which we already had firmly drilled into us. After what felt like an eternity we arrived, drew our guns and made our way to the assembly hall, kicking the doors open and shouted in unison, "SAS! STAND DOWN!"

Just it appeared that it was a waste of time, as the SCORPIA agents already laid dead around the room, all except one familiar figure that sat with an unconscious, or dead Cub on his lap, tears falling down his face silently. Beside me I felt Fox freeze as he spotted his partner, friend and brother. Slowly I made my way to the front to check up on our fifth unit member, while Wolf called an ambulance, and Eagle comforted Fox.

At the front startling blue eyes swimming with tears move up to met my own, and at that moment I knew why I felt like I knew him, because even if we never met in person, I defiantly knew who he was, but wasn't he dead?

**O:O:O:O:O**

**A/N: So then who do you think Alex's hero is?**

**Will Alex survive or will he end up dying anyway?**

**Did you enjoy?**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you all you're amazing, please keep it up.**

**Next chapter you find out why everyone thought he was dead, and why his body was in the Thames while he was still held captive.**

**-Ingradera**


	5. The Unnamed Is Named

**Disclaimer: Alex Rider in no way belongs to me, I own only the plot.**

**A/N: I am not a doctor or have any medical knowledge at all other than what I learnt during a few first aid lessons and in a St. Johns Ambulance course, so I don't really know all that much, sorry.**

**O:O:O:O:O**

Snake

"That's not important at this moment in time," the man started, barely sparing my a glance as he applied pressure to one of many of Cub's, no Alex's wounds, while the boy laid lifeless in his arms, the tears streaming down his cheeks was the only hint that he was still alive, "Wouldn't you agree that Alex's well-being is the bigger priority?"

I did have to agree with him there, no matter how much I wanted to confirm my suspicions, the life of our fifth unit member was hanging in the balance, and right now that seemed more important. Before me the assassin nodded , so I guess he must have figured out that I had given in on that pursuit of knowledge, while he slightly shifted to the side, so that I could reach the teen who had so quickly wormed his way into my heart without him even being aware of it. Behind us, Wolf and Eagle were shepherding the other students out of the room, telling them that they could go home as soon as they had signed a document, which could only be the Official Secrets Act.

Fox managed to halt the fear and shock that was running manic through his body, as he made his way towards us, meeting the eyes of Alex's unexpected saviour upon arrival. Recognition passed flit through both of their eyes, as the man stood so that he was face to face with Fox.

"I know you may despise me and my very existence, but I would like to thank you for what you have done for this young one while I was unable to. I owe you a great debt for keeping him alive, as I'm sure he would have perished when you went up against the Snakehead, as well as many occasions after that also, for the luck of the devil can only last for so long before skill is dragged into play."

"There's no need to thank me, he saved my life enough times to make up for the times I've saved his."

This was beginning to confuse me now, the guy what who I thought he was, why would he be worried about Cub's safety? I decided to do the smart thing and ask, while cleaning away blood to try and get a better idea of how much the teen was hurt, "No offence, but how come you care?"

"Originally because of a debt, but then, just as I'm sure he has done with you, but he grew on me. I have an irrational reaction to pull him away from this world of spying and death, to help him live like an normal, protected and shelter teen, and I have ever since I first laid eyes on him, but then it grew, and honestly sometimes I feel as though he is my own flesh and blood, or at least I wished he was, because it would be so much easier to protect him that way, while no, I doubt he would accept protection off anyone, least of all me."

Just as he finished Paramedics came running through the doors and loaded Cub's small, broken form onto a stretcher before rushing him off the ambulance that was waiting to take him to St. Dominic's. Somehow I managed to get in with him, while the assassin and Ben made their way alone behind us.

Less than five minutes into the journey the poor boys heart flat lined, causing one hell of a panic within the vehicle, but more so when it did this again another two time within the thirty minutes which it took to get him to the hospital. Immediately after we got into the hospital, he was rushed off to surgery, while I, and the others who had quickly joined me, waited as patiently as we could in the waiting room.

For some reason, now did not seem the correct time to be demanding answers from the unnamed assassin, but more of a time of worry, which increased after I told them what had happened on the way here. Each minuet that went by seemed to be elongated to impossible lengths in attempt to increase the fear that was grasping at us so viciously, slowly suffocating any hope that crossed its path. With his frustration not being able to find a sufficient release, Wolf flew to his feet, and began to pace the perimeter of the room, while the rest of us just sat there, what ifs running untamed though our minds, bringing a fresh wave of anxiety in its wake, until just before it drove us over the edge, the door opened.

"Alex Rider?" The doctor asked.

Swiftly we all rose to our feet, and Eagle motioned for the woman to continue, which she did while she led us down the corridor towards his room.

"I'm Dr. Evermore," she introduced herself, "Upon examination we found out that he had four broken ribs, all his fingers on his left hand were broken, his right shoulder was shattered, both feet had broken toes, his right leg was broken in two places, while his left was broken in one place, some of these were at different stages of heeling, but a few we had to re break so that they would set in the correct position. On top of this he had lacerations, second and third degree burns covering the entirety of his body, and the skin that was free was severely bruised, once again all at different stages in the healing process, not to mention a severe concussion. Additionally, the boy is suffering from malnutrition and dehydration, as well as this, many of his wounds have become infected from the lack of care. **(A/N: This may seem a bit extensive, but he has been in captivity for the last two months, without any medical attention, other than what was needed to keep him alive.)**

"I would love to ask what happened to make him end up like this, but he has been a patient here on many occasions before, so I know that it's best not to ask, but whatever is going on, please help him, by the looks of things he needs someone there for him. Here we are, I will allow you all in to visit, but keep it short, and try to keep quiet, he's in a temporary coma, which he could wake up from in either hours or weeks, it all depends on how bad the head trauma is, something we cannot fully determine until he his awake. Once he is back with us he will probably spend most of his time sleeping, something he will be doing a lot of until he is fully recovered as an escape from the pain, and most likely from the memories as well, especially since we have been told to take him off of the morphine two days after he wakes up.

"Furthermore, I should warn you, his heart gave out twice more while we were operating on him, so when he wakes, try not to shock him, as his heart is pretty weak at the moment, and could give out at any time. Anything else you need to know will be on the clipboard at the bottom of his bed, but if that doesn't help you then ask for me, and I will answer any of your questions."

Once she walked away, we were all too shocked to move, until the assassin broke free, opening the door softly before making his way in with us hot on his heels. Nothing in the world could have prepared us for what we were going to see, wires, bandages, and casts swamped the bed, and hidden beneath all of that, tucked away under a warm white quilt, was a small broken boy, who looked more innocent that I had ever seen him, which was devastating if his youth only returned to him in this comatose state. A part of my brain wanted to imagine how much pain he would be in when he woke, but I couldn't bring myself to fore fill the request.

We all sat in that cool room engulfed in a blanket of silence, each unwilling to brake it, in case that one sound would be all it took to return the teen who had grow on us all, to reality instead of being free in the safe haven of sleep, where the pain couldn't reach him. At least not for now. Hours after we had entered that room, the assassin excused himself quietly, saying he had to make a call, though that was ten minutes ago, and he had yet to return. Moments past, and I could feel my lids fighting to close, as the hands on the clock slowly completed their voyage toward the midnight mark, and just as I found myself surrendering into slumber's welcoming embrace, a small pained whimper brought me back instantaneously. Alex was waking!

Quickly we all rushed to his side, thanking whatever higher being way out there that it was currently rather dark in the room, allowing the teen to slowly peal his eyes open without any obstacles forcing them shut again. His eyes rested on my first, widening while glistering with fear and unshed tears, before they quickly darted away, taking in everyone, before they fell upon Fox.

"Ben!" Cub chocked out, causing a coughing fit to rack his fragile frame.

"Shou," the solider soothed the slightly distressed teen, "Its okay Al, don't try to talk now, it'll hurt, your vocal cords are swollen."

Questions swam in his liquid brown eyes, but none of us could bring ourselves to tell him just how hurt he truly was. Silence once again fell across the room, which I would have broken if it wasn't for the fact that Alex seemed so comfortable with it. The morphine seemed to be doing its job well, because since he woke he hadn't made any complaint of being in any pain, in fact he just seemed to want to return to sleep, still too exhausted to ask any real question; they were still there though.

Suddenly the door opened, though Cub didn't seem to notice, or at least he didn't until his saviour stood around his bed like the rest of us, staring wide eyed at the drowsy teen, who eventually noticed the new figure near his bed; slowly turning his head to face him, eyes widening as chocolate brown met cool blue.

"I thought you were dead?" Crooked Alex, a mixture of fear, awe, respect and confusing tainting his words.

"No such look little Alex," replied the assassin, fatherly love dripping from each syllable.

"Yassen," Cub gasped out, before his heart flew out of control as he slowly slipped from consciousness yet again, mere second before his heart stop.

**O:O:O:O:O**

**A/N: Well you have a name now, I'm sorry I just had to bring him in, I love that crazy Russian, and he's just too awesome to have actually died.**

**Penny for your thoughts and opinions on the chapter?**

**If you could have any weapon in the world what would you chose, you can have as many as you want, and what you want? Personally I would choose a Glock 17, or a small easy consolable knife.**

**Remember! Reviews feed writing, so please review.**

**That is all, and thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed XD**

**-Ingradera**


	6. Story Time

**Disclaimer: Miracles rarely happen, so nope I don't own Alex Rider, or anything else you may recognise.**

**Warnings:**

**A/N: Characters may appear OOC, but then again, I think they have for all the previous chapters also. Sorry for not updating in a while, but something bad came up, and I couldn't bring myself to write, but I'm back now, and will try to update as often as possible.**

**Enjoy.**

**O:O:O:O:O**

Third Person

The small, annoying, yet vital heart monitor, which stood to attentions beside the young spy's bed, was what informed the five around the bed that the teen had departure from life. Again. To say it was a shock would have been an understatement, thought they should have seen in coming, as they were ordered not to shock him in anyway, and an assassin, who was thought to be dead, who had saved the teen's life on multiple occasions, who had been trained by his father, who had killed his uncle, walking into your hospital room was most defiantly a shock.

Doctors and nurses came running in, pushing them outside as they did so, but even though they had a few moment of privacy together, while those in the room were doing everything they could to bring Alex back to them once more, no words were passed between them. Fox would have loved to explode at the assassin, but he was scared. Scared of what Yassen would do to him if he did, but also scared for Alex, praying that he would make it through, at least just for today, tomorrow could wait until later. However the others were still shocked at the identity of their unofficial member's saviour, they had already guessed as much, and they too were also too scared to ask him any questions. Over the last few years, rumours had been spread around about the man's death, but they were also less believable stories out there, about how he had faked his death, how he had turned a double agent for MI6 after his mentor's death.

But they didn't talk about that.

They just waited.

After what could only be described as a millennium, the doctors slowly dribbled out, ignoring the men stood outside waiting for the news, that was all but one. One doctor shot them all glares as she made her way to them.

"Doctor Evermore," Snake greeted carefully.

"What happened in there? You know what? I don't want to know! I allowed you in together and look what happened. He died! Again! This isn't good for his heart," She muttered the last part to herself, before raising her voice to them once more, "No more than two of you in there at one time, and whatever happened, stop it from repeating itself. DO you understand?" She asked the group.

In unison they all motioned that all did, before the assassin spoke up, asking the once thing they all wanted to know, "How is he?"

"Surprisingly, he's currently stable and awake, but we have no idea how long that will last for, if you think that he looks tired, or that he is falling to sleep, please just let him sleep, it isn't important what you're talking about, he needs sleep right now to recover, because if this is like every other time he has been a patient here, then he is really going to need all of the rest he can get." With that she left them.

Without consulting with the others Yassen walked into the privet room, seeing that he had to at least try to explain himself to the teen, and after only a few seconds, Wolf followed behind him.

"Little Alex?" Yassen asked quietly.

Deep brown eyes opened, and after darting around the room, they landed on his uncle's murder, "Start from the beginning?" He asked, his voice hoarse, "How come you're alive? How come you're here?"

Wolf flinched slightly, as he silently wondered if the kid had a death wish, but apparently it seemed to know what he was doing, as the Russian just perched himself on the edge of the bed, while the solider took the chair nearest, also curious to what he would say.

"Well since you asked me to start at the beginning, I shall do. John had been my mentor, my teacher for many years when I first thought there was something more going on with him, so on a mission, I confronted him on it, but naturally like any good spy, he denied it, or at least he did for another few months. Originally, I joined SCORPIA to get revenge on my parents killer, which I quickly did as my first assignment, but also I did it to protect my younger brother, so I worked hard for them, completing any and all jobs I was given, that was until I found out that Dmitri -my brother- had died, but not only that, he was killed by a SCORPIA agent. John saw how I wanted to destroy the organisation for this, but he also know that if I did that I too would end up dead, so he told me everything, and I joined him in working undercover for MI6. This carried on like that for a long time, that is until around 10 months before you were born, John wanted out, and that is when the Malta incident happened.

"Throughout the next year, I visited England as much as possible without drawing suspicion to myself, until I was thought to be one of the family, but luckily, Ash never knew who I was, as I disguise myself every time I knew that he would be there. Whereas Ash was made your godfather, I was made your uncle in a sense, or even your second father. On the day they died, Ian was busy with the bank, so I was the one stood at the airport, waving them goodbye, with you nesting comfortably in my arms half asleep.

"Unfortunately, I was unable to keep you for obvious reason, so I handed you over to Ian, knowing that I probably wouldn't be able to see you again, or at least not for a long time. At least once a year I tried to check in with you, even if you didn't know it, I watched as you improved in your martial arts, and football, and I was even lucky enough to see a few of your more important games throughout the years. Blunt told you that I was the one to kill your uncle, though that was incorrect, I made it so everyone believe that he was dead, just as I was ordered, but someone noticed him a few days later, and they then killed him in cold blood.

"On Air Force One, when you thought I had died, I was secretly wearing a bullet-proof vest, which had an extra later over the top that could be pierced by any bullet, making the blood trapped inside start to pool out, making it appear as thought I had been wounded. I am sorry for the act, but at that moment in time it was what they thought would be best. Now I've been asked to protect you, well no, I demanded to be allowed to protect just before you were kidnapped, where I pulled a few strings and got a job there, I'm so sorry I couldn't have got you out earlier, but no I'm not leaving you until you send me away. Not that I don't trust the soldiers or anything."

Seeing the teen's eyes were beginning to droop once more, as sleep tried to pull him into its welcoming embrace, the assassin moved from the bed, placing his hand gently on the boys head, a small sign of affection, before moving to a chair near the window.

"Goodnight Uncle Yassen, goodnight Wolf," was the last words the teen got out before drifting off to sleep once more.

**O:O:O:O:O**

**A/N: Short I know, but I'm sorry, the next chapter should be longer, and maybe some action too. Thank you for reading, please review with your thoughts.**

**Question time:**

**Will Yassen be accepted?**

**Why did he send Alex to SCORPIA?**

**Did you enjoy the update?**

**What is your favorite type of car? (The two I like the best shall be included in the next chapter, with a shout out to whoever said them.)**

**That's all for now folks, time for some revision.**

**Thank you **Dracones, **and to answer your question, there will be more action in sometime soon, so I need some weapon ideas, especially with 3 SAS soilders, 2 spies, and 1 assassin in the same room.**

**-Ingradera**


	7. Getting Out

**Disclaimer: How happy do you think Alex would be if you told him that you owned him, he has enough problems with the R&G as it is?**

**A/N: Here's a huge thank you to ****Dracones**** and ****paradiseisland101**** the two to reply, so thank you tons. So sorry for not updating this at all last month, unfortunately my laptop charger has broken and I don't manage to get on the computer all that much. Thank you for sticking with me guys. :D**

**O:O:O:O:O**

Alex

Whispered voices slowly crept down to me, dragging me from my peaceful slumber and back into the real world of pain and heartache, though this time that pain was the most excruciating, as the medication I was on wasn't strong enough to fully steal burn that spread throughout my bruised and abused body. Once enough of my consciousness had returned to me, I slowly began to open my eyes, though I quickly stopped when the afternoon light blinded me momentarily. From across the room I head the telltale sound of someone standing up and slowly begin their journey towards me, before the glow shining through my lids slowly faded away.

"It's okay Alex, you can open your eyes now," Ben's voice broke soothingly through my pain induced haze.

Again I forced my eyes open, thankful for the makeshift barrier the agent had made with his hands. Gradually he removed the appendage, allowing my eyes to adjust to the lighting. Quickly I glanced around the room, my sight not lingering in the same place for more than a second, but it was still long enough to take everything in. Just at the corner of my vision, I saw Wolf leaning stiffly against the wall; almost as though he couldn't decide whether he wanted to be there or somewhere that was so many miles away.

"How are you feeling Cub?" He asked in his normal rough tone, causing a slight shiver of fear to travel down my spine, which unfortunately did not go unnoticed.

Ben slowly lowered himself to the chair next to my bed, a sympathetic look crossing his face, "Alex, it's okay. Believe me. None of us will allow anyone anywhere near you if there's anything we can do. I mean, you have three SAS soldiers, one spy, and an ex-assassin-turned-spy on your side, nothing is going to happen, that's why the others aren't here right now, they're at the bank discussing your security detail, and all of us are here for you, and will never let anyone get close to you if you don't want them to be there. I promise. Too many people have left you already, so we couldn't even dream about doing that to you," by the time he had finished his hand was holding my tightly, but not too tight so that it hurt, but tight enough that I knew that he was there and wasn't going anywhere, while his thumb was gently ghosting over the top of it.

If I was being honest with myself, it did help me calm down and believe his words, but more importantly it made me realise that I had not truly trusted anyone since Jack had been murdered, and I had never even realised. Well that's depressing.

"You saved my career, so I'm gona try to save your ass too." Wolf said, with a small hint of caring slipping into his voice.

For some embarrassing reason I felt my eye start to burn with the familiar feeling of unshed tears. Quickly I turned my head away before they noticed; I wasn't fast enough it seemed.

"_It's okay Little Alex, it's not a sign of weakness for people to see you crying, if you are anything like me, or even anything like your father was, you deserve a good cry every now and again, and believe me, you have reason enough to._" The Russian words flew from across the room, spoken quickly though not rushed, just confident and sure.

Slowly I raised my eyes to the doorway, where I noticed the three people stood there, two soldiers and one spy. As unnoticeably as I could, I blinked the unwanted liquid from my eyes, before I answered in the same language that I was addressed in, "_That's so easier said than done Uncle Yassen..._" At the end I looked to my clasped hands, unwilling to look into his face, or into the confused eyes of the others.

"_And here I thought you just called me that because you were half asleep._"

My eyes flew upwards once more, fear shining across my face as I realised that due the pain and the unusual feeling of safety, I had let slip things I had only thought of in the passing and then again later when my life really would have been better with a parent figure was there watching my back, but even thought I would love for him to know how I feel, I was glad that that was all that I said, and that I didn't call him dad or father, as at times he did appear as the father figure that I had always wanted, and yet never really found with Ian.

"_No. Don't._" He looked as though he was just going to end it there, but he continued once he spotted my confusion, "_Don't regret what you say, especially if you believe or want it. And honestly, I like that I have such a large part in your life. Thank you._"

"Okay enough talking in foreign languages, unless it is one we all talk," Snake said laughter in his voice.

A warm blush spread across my face, before I mumbled my apologise, then repeated it in English as I realised I was still talking Russian, causing both Ben and Yassen to laugh openly, while Wolf and Snake cracked a smile, and Eagle just stayed as stoic, as usually, really it was unnerving.

Though the original smile on Snakes face was only small, it soon grew so that it almost looked mischievous, and when he spoke his tone sang the same song, "Guess what Cubby?" He didn't even pause long enough for me to even think up a reply, "You're free to go."

Those words were too good to be true, so for a brief moment I almost believed that those were a lie, but that was only until it was repeated in a few more languages, where it finally got through to me, causing a giant smile to spread across my face. Slowly I pushed myself up from the pillows that were keeping me sat upright with very little pain, but I knew sitting up, or even moving fast could be painful, if not excruciatingly so. Scaring me slightly -though I wouldn't let anyone know that- a slightly muscular arm slid around my shoulder, helping me up, easing the pain as I had an anchor there to help me.

"Bad news though kiddo," Ben started, ignoring how I crinkled my nose  
at the ridiculous nickname the agent had started to call me, "For at least another week you have to stay in a wheelchair, so that your body can still rest up and heal properly, but then as long as Snake thinks you're ready you can swap to crutches for a while. Sorry Al."

What surprised me more wasn't his words, as I had already feared that I would be restrained to the metal wheeled contraption, but the way he said it, full sincerity shining bright from every syllable, every letter, because he knew how much I hated being dependent on people to help me and even though it was only for a while, I would have to be and it was all Three's fault! Red tinted my vision as I thought of the sadistic man who had personally delivered me so much pain during the last few years of my life. Though I did not realise it until Yassen took hold of it, my hand was trembling, the only sign of my inner turmoil, but sign enough for them to realise what was going on inside my personal prison, also known as my thoughts, and they started to mutter southing nothings to me, effectively calming me, even though my brain was unable to connect the sounds with known words.

Finally sense returned to me once more, allow me to see that once again the room was bare with the exception of Wolf and Ben, but after further examination I spotted Yassen in the corner nod at me before walking out also.

Confusion spread across my face as I looked at my guardian, "Where did they go?"

"They're getting the cars ready; Snake is driving mine with me and Eagle in it, while you and Ben are going with Yassen."

I nodded to Wolf to show him that I had heard him, even though it was Ben who I had asked for the answer from, "Where are we going?"

This time it was Fox who answered, even though it wasn't really an answered that I liked the sound of, "Well first we're going across to our place to pick up some cloths and anything else we both will need, and then off to Wolf's flat so that he can pack up also, before Yassen leads us to somewhere that he claims to be safer that any safe house that MI6 could provide you, but then again knowing what they are like, it probably would have been shit anyway and you'd be left to defend yourself, just like you always do."

For some reason I felt my eyes begin to water as the feeling of betrayal grew from inside me, feeling as though it was a black hole, just waiting to swallow me whole. Before I could fall like I had so many times already in my life, Ben's hand reached out, gentle squeezing my shoulder in a comforting motion, being careful not to catch me anywhere it would hurt.

"Are you ready kid?" He asked his voice as soft as his action.

At that moment I couldn't trust my voice to work for me, so I nodded my head once in acknowledgment, which seemed to be enough for them, because Wolf silently left the room, returning seconds later a wheelchair being pushed before him. While I was glaring at the contraption with as much anger and ice I could, I almost missed how Ben walked around the bed, until he stopped in front of my vision, silently asking for my permission, which he soon received, before he guided me from my bed and into the wheelchair.

"Dr. Evermore has been talking with Snake quite regularly, as she was going to have you discharged soon, especially now you're almost fully healed, so she's trusting Snake to report any other problems that you may have, that's why she's not here to discharge you herself," Wolf told me as I was placed in the chair and pushed out of the room.

It was better this way, I've never liked doctors, but even though Snake will be fussing over me, at least he's not a proper doctor, so it's a bit better. During the ride through the corridors I remained in thought, returning to the world as we stopped in front of the metal doors of a lift. Without me issuing any command to do so, my body started to violently shake, causing excruciating pain fly through me as I did so. Images of tiny enclosed spaces filled my mind, I remembered all the times I had be thrown into the smallest space my hosts could find, with no room to move and at times, no room to breathe.

"Alex, Alex, can you hear me. Alex!"

Ben's raised voice broke me from the flashbacks, just in time to realise that the tears that I had hidden every time they had appeared were now rolling down my face.

"No lifts, just no, no!" I muttered to myself almost inaudibly, though when I started speaking, it wasn't at the same volume, I was shouting the words, "You can't make me! I'm not going it! No, no, no, no. Please no."

My head fell into my hands, and the shouts turned into pathetic whimpers as I tried to get back to my senses; as I tried to forget what had happened; as I tried to ignore the pain that was flaring through my veins. Arms circled my shoulders, being expectably careful of my right one, because when pressure was applied to it, pain took over my senses.

"It's okay Alex, we'll take the stairs."

Wolf raised his eyes to look at Ben, "How are we going to do that, his legs are still unable to fully support his weight, it still hurts him if he breaths too deeply, and don't even get me started on his shoulder."

"I know, but we have to do something!"

With them talking about me as though I wasn't even in the room, it made me angry; it made me snap, "I still am here you know."

Both bowed their heads in embarrassment, before Wolf's slightly accented voice asked the question we were all thinking, "What do we do then?"

"We can't really lift you without hurting you, so I don't know, if we carried you in a bridal lift, then it's possible that the only part we could hurt is your shoulder, but that could also do the more damage."

"Do it," I mumbled.

They looked at each other, before Ben reached down to my level and talking me into his arms, being very careful not to cause anymore pain that was necessary, though unfortunately he failed. I gritted my teeth in attempt not to make any sound, which seemed to work, though the silence which had fallen around us and grew heavier with each second. Not a moment too soon the hellish journey down the stairs was complete I was once more deposited in my transport, which Wolf had carried down with us.

Once the pain was out of my system I turned slightly to face the old teammates, asking, "How come you carried me and not Wolf, no offence Ben, but he is stronger?"

Yet again, even though I asked Fox, Wolf replied once more, "We thought that you would appreciate it more if it was Fox who carried you, as you are closer and you're still not very good at trusting people."

_Well done Alex, you've finally found people who care for you, even if it's only a bit, but play your cards right, you may find yourself with a proper family._ A small smile appeared across my face as I thought about the slightly awkward men being a family, but however that would mean that I had to trust them first, but I had no idea how long that would take and I have no idea how long it would take for them to completely accept me if they knew everything about me; about my past.

"Don't do that," Ben scolded me.

"Do what?" I questioned.

"Doubt yourself like that, you should try thinking a bit more positive. I've believe that it would do you a world of good."

"Okay, now I love deep emotional talks as much as the next man, but can we save it? We're here."

Of course it would be the soldier who was completely void of emotion that would silence a conversation if things became too deep for him. Honestly I couldn't blame him, it wasn't that much of a conversation I wanted to have with him in earshot either. Just at that moment, Ben pushed me through the automatic doors while Wolf stayed behind for a second so that he could sign me out. Standing to attention before us stood an old vintage car and next to it was next to a large Jeep. Snake and Yassen were behind the wheel of a car already, while Eagle was looking like a hyperactive two year old in the front seat next to the reptile, or at least he was until he spotted me taking a quick glance in his direction. Yet again hurt sliced through me, taking a direct passage through my heart, but this time it had nothing to do with my injuries.

Funny how those who you haven't even known for two minuets can tear you in half.

**O:O:O:O:O**

**A/N: Okay no questions for this chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for reading and please follow and favourite. Reviews are adored by every writer, so please let me know what you think, but I'm afraid that I shall not update until I have at least 3 new reviews, or until I really want to finish writing the next chapter and get it up, as the middle part has already been written.**

**That's all for now, sorry again for the long gap.**

**~Ingradera**


End file.
